


The Wolf and Hunter

by MischiefHowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: A werewolf meets a young hunter and meet again when he is older.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Halloween Prompt on Tumblr and had thought to mix the Hunter and Werewolf.

Peter was fully open with what he was. Who he really was. Convinced the the skin he 'wore' in the day was just clothing like his mismatched clothing. And that the beast under his skin was his real self. 

And he considered himself to be a wolf, not a boy. An animal and a prideful one at that. On Neverland he could run free without any villager figuring out what he was and trying to kill him with the dreaded silver. The silver that gleamed like the sun and nearly blinded his eyes, it was so offending how a metal can cause him such great harm and even kill him.

He had lost his pack long ago from the hunters and the silver. The traps that evolved over the centuries.. becoming more of torture devices.. once prideful and magnificent beasts turned to nothing but toys for hunters and even some vampires that saw them.

Finding Neverland was a calling to him. The fairy known as Tinkerbell had seen him and for some reason granted him mercy. He still didn't know why, perhaps she saw him as beautiful as he saw his cleverness.. 

The change was something to behold. It looked so painful sometimes. But Peter had long grown used to it. Used to his back bending, his tail bone lengthening. His legs cracking and hands and feet becoming padded paws while nails became dark claws. His fur would be a messy brown as his hair was in his human form. He would resemble that of a normal wolf at first, but he had green eyes instead of yellow. His size just a bit bigger. His claws sharper. And he is able to stand on his two legs but doesn't really wish to often.

On Neverland he had brought children.. pups as he sometimes called them. Saving them from the hunters. At times he'd bring human children or hunter's children only to bite them and turn them into what he is. Forming a pack that grew. And every year they'd come into the world and hunt unsuspecting people in towns. Showing little mercy and even making it into a sort of game. 

It was here he saw the boy that he just couldn't harm. Such a small lad, that shook at a torn up body. Peter assumed it was either his father or a close friend. His teeth bare when the small boy looked at him and somehow there was little fear.. And he watched the small boy walk towards him and despite the growling, the boy touched at his muzzle and reached up over his ears that instinctively folded.

A larger sandy colored wolf looked at the sight and tilted his head. It's scar showing better in the moonlight but Peter brushed him off- "Get away from him Henry!" Cried a voice. And suddenly a sharp pain hit the werewolf, burning into his flesh and into his bones, making him yowl out and run off, pushing the lad, now known as Henry away hard. 

And once he returned through the portal back to Neverland did he have to examine the ugly wound. The silver bolt stuck out half way on his side... "Damned hunters.." And that boy would become like them. It annoyed him how the boy had dared even look at him like they were.. equal. Like they were the same..

He ripped the bolt out, ignoring the burning sensation in his paws as he gripped and dropped the bolt that was covered in red. The wolf's blood itself seemed to burn away from it, leaving only the awful gleam. He'd kick it into the lagoon to let the Mermaids deal with it.  
One thing did choose to stay on his mind though. The boy Henry.. somehow he couldn't get him out of his head..

 

\---

Years pass like minutes on Neverland. The werewolf were in ways immortal as vampires. Choosing when to stop aging. Most stopping in their twenties to thirties. The Lost Boys on the other hand remained under the age of eighteen. Some could call them pups. But they were more vicious and cruel than any adult wolf. Peter was seen as an alpha, a leader of the pack but really. He gives orders but he doesn't see himself as the highest up. They were all brothers after all...

It would be perhaps five or more years until he would see the boy again. Seeing him dressed up as modern as he could but he could smell the silver and herbs on him. The few good things about being in human skin, no one really notices what you are underneath. Henry seemed to somehow know. Maybe his eyes are what betrayed him, or his still messy birds nest of hair. But even when stalking him Henry didn't once attack him.

"Hello wolf." He turns back towards him. His large book was open and almost allowing anyone to look at the illustrations.

"Hello hunter" He replied with a smirk.

"Hunter? Nah, not fully at least. I won't be one until" He glanced at nothing in particular, in thought. "In about two years."

Right. So the age remained the same here. Eighteen to skin poor wolves and sell their pelt like common animals, or tear the fangs out of vampires and watch them suffer. It was disgusting. A growl escaping him. "You want to skin me first I guess. After all I did eat your village"  
"You are angry I've realized" Henry turns back to his book and turns a page. "You can only react in anger. I actually expected you to be much older that day and older now. My moms believed you were a pup that had yet to learn how to control yourself"

Moms? "Your moms were wrong. I know how to control myself. I am the wolf, the skin I wear now is the skin of the beast. The beast that kills for pleasure, that see's us as evil because we shift and hunt. Your kind have forgotten you are prey" Peter bit his tongue. "And I want so many grown up hunters to feel the loss of losing loved ones and family."

Henry put his hand down and patted the chair next to him. "I choose to be different. And I will do what I must to protect but I refuse to kill or harm unless I've no choice or the supernatural creature is truly evil."

Peter couldn't help but find himself walk forward and sit down, shifting some in his seat to get comfortable. Henry was bigger now, brown hair had darkened to an almost black. His eyes still as big and almost beautiful. He himself was still taller but how he saw that this mortal was so different from the rest. Was he playing him? Not many hunters knew to charm a werewolf but somehow this boy was doing it.. ".. You smell nice" He put a hand quickly on his mouth but the words already slipped out.

Causing the boy to just laugh and look up at the brown haired wolf. "Are you a wolf or a vampire?" He reached up and flicked his nose lightly. "I've been writing about werewolves since I saw you.. but I don't think I quite got the illustration nailed.. and my moms think they should look more ugly.." He points.

Peter had to take the book and pull it closer to him so he can examine. It was almost like him. Brown fur, green eyes, howling at the moon with a freedom no mortal can know. "You got my ears a bit big, snout is a little longer. My claws are a tiny bit sharper and longer.." He trailed off.

"... I guess you are worried I will use something against you. I don't want to do that. Teaching that we can live all together in a sort of peace may happen."

"Friends with food? That'd be tough, Henry." He chuckled. "No offense or anything. But you don't see a piece of steak as a friend do you? Or a carrot?"

"Well I still hope, you know?"

"Belief is a powerful thing but can be broken just as easily. You have to wait for the old ways to fade away. And need many to back you up." 

"I know... Um can I sketch you when you change?"

"What?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Well, no. But.. why sketch me?"

"I need to get this sketch perfect. I want every detail. I want to know your size, how you hunt, everything"

Peter would laugh at this 'joke' if he knew for sure it was one. The determined eyes looked serious in his. He was playing a dangerous game, the change puts him in a stat of vulnerability temporarily. Easy to be killed off. But also he can know an ambush from far away. "My family will be gone for a few days. So you can stay at my house while I... er"

"Study me." Peter finished his sentence. "If you betray me in any way, know I will make you wish you were dead the first time we met" He stood up, looking coldly down at his food. "Sunset- I will find you." He could track scent and Henry's is now memorized. He could hunt him to another country if needed be. No one escapes the wolf. "Dear rabbit.." And he walks off, ignoring looks he received. He was dirty and his odd outfit may not help the situation. Sun set is when he will see if the young hunter was true.. cause if not he'd be happy to have some breakfast in bed.

 

\---

Sunset was an anxious time for Henry. His family had left him with a kiss goodbye after his thousandth promise not to destroy the house to much while they were gone. His life was never fully normal, nor he. His adopted mother, Regina, was once the most feared Witch in the Enchanted Forest and even in this town of Storybrooke. But he helped change her. With the help of his birth mother of course who he helped bring here to stop and also help his other mother. 

It is a strange story that he could write about if ever anyone was interested. They were hunters and kind of hypocrites at times with 'evil' supernaturals. But he loved them. So inviting a werewolf here.. he just hoped if they were found out or he was eaten they'd somehow understand.. "He's going to eat me alive" He mumbled, fearfully.

And just like that, the door opened and slowly came in the taller male. Henry saw him and blushed in some embarrassment. "I will only eat you alive if you betray me. This house is big.."

"It's mostly from a spell." He saw the wolf's unease and quickly explained. "My mother is kind of a witch. And I've gotten lost in here a few times." Henry walks to the kitchen. "I have some roast chicken if you want some."

"I assume it's cooked" He replied miserably. He was fine with it but it being fully freshly killed was the most delicious time instead of cooking it and storing it in an icebox. "I don't really eat before the change. It's like that swimming myth.. Don't eat an hour or so before changing into a wolf."

".. That's a myth?" 

The wolf walks towards the back. "It looks painful. It sounds painful to. Do not think of getting to close. I may be in control but fight or flight can overpower me at times.. whilst in the change I'd say I'm most vulnerable... You should be writing this down" Henry rushed to grab his big book that was humorously engraved ONCE UPON A TIME on the front. Once he was sure Henry was ready and writing did he continue. "And I can die.. it is in a way an insult. Killing us while between wolf and man.. or in my case wolf and boy. It is a feared way to go. Some legends say if you kill us while between our souls may never enter The Eternal Hunt..."

"Eternal Hunt?" The mortal blinked.

"It isn't just your kind that has a Heaven or a Paradise to enter when you die. Ours are the same as the regular wolves. But in ways we must earn a place there. Which I know I've lost by killing people needlessly and willingly. Earning a place you must be noble, and dare say a guardian of mortals.. I've heard long ago Man and Beast lived in peace and thus the Werewolf is in an honor of that but your kind see us as freaks, abominations, when really we are meant to show that Man and Beast can exist together.."

Peter trailed off while he watched Henry write. The golden light was odd as words appear in old handwriting. The ink stung his nose so he had to move back a few steps and lean against the wall. "You will see me as who I really am. I cannot accept this skin I wear.. it cages me. If I had a choice to make the wolf permanent I'd gladly shed this mortal skin for all time."

"You are amazing in any form you take..."

"Such a strange mortal indeed. How you think me as amazing when really I'm just a wolf that tries to take revenge and save my race from extinction." He walks out the back door, pulling off his tunic and dropping it needlessly on the grass, slowly he strips before the poor Henry who wasn't entirely ready and blushed. 

Naked Peter stood under the slow rising moon. Scars on his body but Henry couldn't help but whisper "Beautiful" under his breath at the naked male. Tempted to draw Peter there, scarred and beautiful with the moon rising over and above him... 

"I am, huh?" Peter smirked. And he got on all fours, letting the change take hold, letting go of the mortal skin that binds him. His skin seems to be consumed by the brown fur, bones cracking and muscles adding to his form. His tail sliding out. His paws and claws scrape the ground. To Henry he saw pain and beauty, to Peter he felt only release and freedom. He could hear and smell everything around him better, see everything better and he turned to see the boy sketching him without an ounce of fear. How this boy was so different...

Henry was still small next to him. And as soon as he stood up on his back legs did he show he truly was a force. Going up to about seven or so feet tall when standing. His tail used to balance him and his front paws scratching his nose. With this he had betrayed his pack, his species. Showing mortals were forbidden in the Wolf Laws. But where were the elders that wrote them, that spoke them, as if it was the only thing that'd save their life? Dead like the Law. Of course he could bite into the boy, infecting him with the wolf. He'd make such a good one he was sure to.. or eat him which was still there. But there was the odd feeling again.. the need to not harm him.. and this time he disliked it, and what it may mean. 

Henry sketched the wolf that now looked upon him. He expected him to be upon him already. And feel those sharp teeth bite into his throat and maybe experience the sight of his heart being torn out and eaten like it was a trophy.. but he wasn't afraid like he should be. He was unarmed, nothing to fight the wolf, nothing to challenge it or see him as a threat. He looks back up and gasped when the wolf was right in his face. He had to fall down and see the wolf close in.. looking him over, smelling his scent. "Peter?" He asked. The little growl he received as an answer sounded more like a way to silence him than threatening. His smaller form shivered as the wolf basically pinned him to the ground. "Please..." And the wolf slowly got off and lays down beside him..

He had to test it out. He was upon Henry in no time, having him under him. Basically if this was another situation the young hunter would have been the easily hunt he would ever know to date. He could easily have his jaws around that soft little neck and shake him until he moved no more, he could eat him alive and watch those eyes full of tears, or he can just reach and take out his still beating heart and swallow it up.. but he didn't. Nor did Henry give him a reason to react. Just seeing him shiver and look up at him with trust.. He was truly strange. So he lays beside him instead, head moving to lay on the other.

"Don't do that again." Henry whined as the wolf lay's his head on his front. He couldn't help but reach up and pet the wolf's head. Knowing deep down he'd never grow big enough to be bigger than Peter. "You said before you try to save your race... where though? You came here, are they in the forest somewhere...?"

The wolf shook his head and moves to lay on his back and look up at the starts that begun to blink into existence. He points up at the sky. "Um, they're in the stars" The wolf shakes his head and points with one claw. "One star?" A nod. "Um.." The wolf continues to make hand or paw gestures until Henry gets it. "Second to the Right?" A nod. ".... Like Peter Pan?" The wolf looked at him in confusion. "Oh.. Peter Pan is a storybook. He is the Spirit of Youth that lives in a place called Neverland. He brings in boys that fall out of their prams and takes care of them. The Lost Boys."

That sparked interest. Peter knew Neverland was where he was from. His Lost Boys were the same as this book said.. was this story about him he wondered? "Only he isn't a wolf nor the Boys I think" Maybe not. And soon enough the wolf was asleep on the poor hunter. 

In the morning Henry would wake and make breakfast and trying to forget the fact he woke up with a very naked boy on top of him. The night prior was proved by the sketch in his story book and the fact he had spent half that morning getting the wolf hairs off his cloths. "How am I going to explain this to my family...?"


End file.
